Intros
Tsuki Rinku rolled out of bed one morning and groaned when she hit the floor. She sighed and looked up at a picture of Kazuma which was sitting on her bedside table. Tsuki stood up and got dressed in her casull attire which consited off: a sleevlesss green shirt, form fitting black pants, blue sandels. Her stomach growled in hunger, so she deicded she was going to eat out for once. She grabbed a water bottle filled with blood then ran toward the Dango shop. A couple of hours later she was sitting outside on the porch of the shop. The aroma of breakfast was high in the air penetrating the nostrils of all who could breath in the wonderful scent. As clouds drifted endlessly through the air proliferating in the sky eager to go nowhere the sun managed to peak around the clouds as the rays shone on the ground lighting up what was a tranquil morning. The open area was still relatively quiet save for a few as the rest f the area had not fully awaken yet and was not teeming with life. One this open path way a single man in all black combat came sauntering acrosss with his nose high in the air as if he was a bloodhound on the hunt. This man was Raido X standing at 6 ft 5 250lbs and dressed in all black he was but an giant blip into the background of the solace of the natural colors of the woods that surrounded him. His Concentric patterns eyes searched the area and found the source of the nearby aroma and his lips parted in a confident but lazy half smile. "Smell that Yama?? that is what victory smells like first thing in the morning". Raido said as he put his head down and focused on the humble sized dango shop that was just a few more step up to the road. Raido wasn't big on dango as a meal but when it came down to it there were few times he said no to food specially when it came to breakfast. Every morning you burden with such questions and my answers to such trivial manners remains the same. I can not understand how a simple aroma equates to victory. Yama said annoyed with Raido's usual phrases and quotes. First thing in the morning and Raido was already hard at work with his lack of seriousness. It was almost as if he gained enjoyment from this act. "Well thats just too bad, b7ut there is moves to make and food to enjoy". Raido said as he made his way to the dango shop Tsuki ran her hand through her blonde hair, then took a sip of the red liquid that was in her water bottle, she savored the taste and felt a bit of her energy returning. Not a lot of energy just enough to compensatefor what she lost during her long walk here. After taking a sip she placed the bottle on the ground next to her. As she did so she saw a man walking toward the Dango shop, she observed the man walking toward her. He looked to be eight inches taller than her and judging by his eyes Tsuki guessed that he was also a ninja. Upon seeing those eyes she started to regret her decision of leaving her weapons at home. She couldn't tell if he was a threat or not, but it didn't really matter to her. If it turned out he was going to attack her for someone unknown reason she would leave. Tsuki saw no point in dying... especially after Kazuma gave his life to protect her. However, that didn't mean she didn't want to spar with him. She has always wanted to spar with someone who had those eyes. Raido wasted no time making himself comfortable as he plopped down in his seat, with most food places he would reach for a menu and get ready to make his order, but in this case there was no need. it was a dango shop, they clearly sold dangos, and Raido already had his eye on the prize as he narrowed his vision on the sweet and sour flavored dango. Ill have the five sweet & sour dango's and don't be stingy with the sweet, but be modest with the sour. Raido said as without even using his ability to sense the dukkha of those around him, he could feel the eyes of the much smaller blonde female glued to his eyes. If I didn't know any better Id say she was sizing me up. Raido said in his thoughts as he kept a confident smile on his face. Years of combat and a life in the Devils Playground helped Raido to be extremely vigilant in his surroundings. Though he did not invite conflict, he was not one to walk away from a good dance, and if it came to it. Raido was more than ready to dance with anyone who was looking to get a piece of the Dark Slayer. However Raido was more interested in breakfast rather than the gawking female, but he decided to invite her in on a conversation to lighten the mood a bit to wash away any ill intentions. There was no need to cause a scene this early and over nothing. "Going for Dangos first thing in the morning huh?? not a bad choice, not a filling meal, but a quick snack to get the day started". Raido said as he placed his gloved hands on the table, the black tint of the gloves gleamed in the light as he tugged at his long right sleeve. Tsuki drew her attention away from his eyes and onto the man himself as he was speaking to her. As she looked away from his eyes the thought of Kazuma still roamed around inside her head. Tsuki agreed with the part about Dango's not being a filling meal. If you added rice, it could become a filling meal. "Dango's are good for any meal." she said with a friendly smile. Tsuki's voice was calm and gentle, unlike the voice of her other self. "Hmmmmm adding Rice, that is a tempting thing to do, and it's not like I am in a hurry". Raido said as if this thought needed more time and attention than he devoted to it. "The sweet and Sour flavor would marinate the rice as well improving the quality of the taste. You know what lets make it happen, if its not to late throw some rice on the side to add a twang to the meal". Raido said as he imitated himself throwing scooping rice on his plate. He then turned his attention to the blond female who made no violent actions so far so why not indulge in a deeper conversation. "I wouldn't say your a new face, but this is the first time I have seen you out here at this nice little eating checkpoint. I take it your out on a nice adventure, or maybe coming getting ready to start a mission or your day?? Nothing like traveling on a day as cool, and as calm as this one". Raido said keeping his eye on the female bu also watching the waiters fix the rice up "I had a mission yesterday, I just came here to eat and relax. Before my next one whenever that may be." Tsuki responded. "As well as enjoy the nice weather." she added, before taking another sip of the red liquid. Unlike the man, Tsuki didn't pay the waiter any attention, when she arrived she decided that she would eat when the bottle was empty. Tsuki stretched her legs out in front of her as a soft wind blew around her. This day was a great to travel, it's wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. Without using direct words Raido was slowly gathering information, and so far certain things came to mind. While not from the area they were in exactly she was in deed from somewhere around here, otherwise she would not have come here, and her actions here make it appear she is no stranger to the shop, in fact she has been looking at me as if I were new. Raido said in his mind as he was narrowing down slowly what he gathered. A''nother key word she said was mission, meaning she is certainly and employed shinobi of considerable strength, I haven't sensed the dukkha any one else around so she travels light and alone, or she could just be away from her team''. Raido said as a final analysis of the situation. "I don't need question whether or not you're a shinobi that much is pretty clear to me, but my question is what loyalty do you have to your village and people? Do you believe your village see's you as a person one who fights for them, or a tool that once is no longer useful they just replace you". Raido said deepening the conversation. "Often times shinobi are thrown into situations where they feel their village is the end all be all, for the better of the village, as they like to say. Yet the question is does the village make the same sacrifice for the individual? what do you think?" Raido said posing a question Tsuki thought for a second about the mans question before answering. Ever since Kazuma died, her life has been a blur because she was trying to move on. It's hard to do and she isn't hundred precent successful. Tsuki thought that both options were incorrect. The term "fight for them" implies that Tsuki is just an ally of her village, which she believes is false. However, she also believes the village doesn't view her as a tool. "I think they view me as a person who doesn't fight for them, but someone who fights with them on equal footing. It's true that the residents of my village aren't all fighters, but that doesn't mean they don't do anything for the village or for an individual. They sacrifice stuff in their own way. " Tsuki responded. "So you think a village makes sacrifices stuff. Not trying to make you question your village or test your loyalty to it, but I don't want you to get mixed up and get the wrong idea about what a village has become these days. Everyone follows their own moral compass and does what they believe is right. I just wanna know do you believe what you do is for you, or the betterment of your village. For example losing loved one's they always tell you they died fighting for their village and did so in honor. Yet nothing is changed and villages are still in the same styles of conflict". Raido said as he looked hungrily at his meal once it came up. "Where do you stand in all this, and just what exactly does a village sacrifice for their fellow shinobi. When the guy explained about loosing loved ones Tsuki fell silent and faltered a bit before replying: "I believe what I am doing is for the betterment of my village. As for what a village does for a shinobi, I guess they give the shinobi something to protect and something to come back to. The only thing worse then loosing a loved one is loosing a love one and having nothing to come back to." Raido could see he was making progress with where he was going with this, but he wanted to get an idea of her conviction. What drove her, everyone has a driving force in their life. Last thing, but this is interesting. "It Sounds like you are from a rare village to me, because from what I learned villages are no longer about bringing together people and clans, no its more about looking after their nations national interest. Think about it, just what are you protecting? As a shinobi you receive payment the same way your village does from lands who employ them, but I am sure you know the money you earn isn't enough to fully fund an entire village is it?". Raido said as he began to hint towards something else. "Villages also work for the Daiyamos of the land and in their interest, meaning there reasons for villages to exist and bring shinobi and people together its a source of revenue from the inside and outside, long story short, to keep the money flowing Villages rely on funding as you well know. There is the reasons they tell you which are meant to give you pride and the impression you and loved one's are fighting/protecting/dying for a cause. For the betterment of the village. Raido said in a deep heroic voice, mocking some of the many phrases he saw from villages. Then there are the things they don't tell you and keep you in the dark about, telling you would only cause misunderstandings" "Lets say you have a brother of sister, this brother or sister goes on a mission and dies in an act of honor. Going out in blaze of glory that could make even the coldest heart warm and the driest of eyes rife with tears". Raido said as he began to paint a picture with his words for her mind. He turned completely to her and his red concentric eyes held a piercing gaze, but his face was confidently lax meaning no threat. "Honesty is the best policy so I want yours to see what you think one last time, do you think the village is more concerned about your loved on dying, or about the status of their mission before they died and whether or not they completed it?" Raido said posing a question the to blonde haired young lady. At the time these questions seemed random and held no deeper meaning other than testing the woman's resolve in her village, however much with all of Raido's action it held a deeper meaning that would be revealed shortly. Tsuki thought about the villages reaction when Kazuma died, the hokage and the head ninja's did seem more worried about the attack rather then the fact a ninja just died. They held a short funeral and that was that, everyone except Tsuki moved on. "Someone I know died like that... The village seemed a little concerned but not very. They were more concerned about what happened. All they did was have a short funeral and move on. But, the mission as a whole is still talked about even to this day" Tsuki paused as she took another sip from her water bottle which didn't have water in it. "However, that doesn't make me any less willing to protect the village. I'm not just going to turn my back on something that a loved one died protecting." Tsuki continued. "Spoken like a true shinobi". Raido said with a grin on his face as he indulged in the taste of the wonderful dangos that were finally presented to him. "The sweet and sour flavor along with the rice really did to the trick, just what was needed for a successful morning of who knows what". Raido dropped the now the empty stick after he ate the dango. "Well the you have strong feelings and conviction for your village, I respect that and I like it, but it also means you have to be a strong fighter that have that kind of spirit and conviction". Raido said as he slowly turned around his seat all the way around, his long shaggy ponytail follwing suit as it bounced on his back shoulder and middle part of his back. He saw nothing but space and opportunity and immediately had an idea to stretch his legs and really get this day under way. "I never got your name, but perhaps you wouldn't mind dancing with me a bit, we can have a quick spar over there real quick to you know loosen up. It's been an interesting conversation and I all but all work and no play made jack at very dull boy, and no one likes a buzz kill. That being said lets step out here and have some fun, you know show each other a good time with". Raido said as he pointed out toward the wide open area that was resting behind them as Raido raised up from his seat and sauntered over to the open area. "My name is Tsuki Rinku. What's yours?" she said. She didn't bother hiding her last name, it would be very rare if the man did know anything about the Rinku clan. The Rinku clan was mysterious even to Konoha, so to outsiders the name Rinku must mean nothing. As for his request to spar she nodded in agreement, and she stood up and followed the man to the open area. Tsuki could tell this was going to be a good fight, not as exciting as her battle with her brother because they were on equal ground, but it would still be exciting. "Tsuki huh I see nice. My name is Raido X". Raido said as he started to walk in the other direction giving them space in between them. Beyond meeting the Tsuki today was a slow day, and Raido needed something to get his day started a quick warm up was just what the doctor ordered as he heard Yama suck his teeth in disgust as Raido was fooling around again. One of these days Raido you will learn the importance of time. The King of Hell said rather peeved that he thought Raido was actually going to be on time for this mission. He was disappointed once again. Raido then turned around to view the female and there was a decent distance among them. He began to study his environment taking in every detail summarizing how he could use it. "This is good enough, alright now I don't know about you but winning for me isn't a priority here I am looking more so to have fun since this battle is for shits and giggles". Raido said as he dusted off the ground in front of him with his foot. Causing slight dirt to kick up near his ankles. So lets makes this worth laughing about. Tsuki smiled and responded: "Of course." she bent her knees slightly and examined her opponent. The only thing she could figure out is he must have powerful ocular jutsu, but Tsuki had the upper hand, Raido didn't know a thing about her. As far as he was concerned she could be Rikudo Sennin and he wouldn't know it. Tsuki smiled at that thought and relaxed her body, she took a deep breath then expelled the breath slowly. So many ways to start a spar but so few ways to set and tone and make it exciting. Raido said as that flippant smile crept on his list, as a master of setting tactics and foreshadowing techniques Raido already had several plans and tactics in motion from the moment she gave him this kind of distance, his place was already set in motion. Raido held his hand out in front of him and from beneath his wrist a sharp pointed black rod began to manifest itself and grow out from his wrist. Raido broke the rod and slammed it into the ground with immense force as it dug into the ground impaling it, as it protruded out the ground. Let's see how well she pays attention. Raido said to himself as he heard a disgusted King of Hell suck his teeth once again. Raido began to sway and rock back and forth, then change directions and then change directions and movements again, changing the swaying actions as he danced back and forth in particular rhythm. Raido was a master of Capoeira which was a martials arts style based on dancing and movements. Feints, misdirection, and false openings, and counter attacks were among the favored style of capoeira fighters. Raido kept his flippant smile one as his grin turned into a lazy one as he baited her forward. "Keep your eyes on the prize". Raido said as danced back and forth performing the ginga of his famed Capoeira. Judging by the strength, Raido just showed when he slammed the rod into the ground. Tsuki guessed that his physical strength may equal her own. His lazy attitude gave her the idea that he was up to something. Tsuki then took note of the ginga. The constant movement made her think that it would be hard to catch him unprepared. Tsuki made the clone seal, and one solid shadow clone appeared next to her. The clone and herself, ran towards Raido. As they ran, they criss-crossed each others paths. Once Tsuki was within range she aimed a step over side kick at the mans chest, with the strength of two times the average human. Years in the Devils Playground and years of combat Raido's battle prowess was much like a sharpened blade, the blond haired females opted for a two prong attack using a clone to attack in a linear fashion, and with a direct kick toward his chest meaning she was either very confident in her abilities, she was setting up her next move, or she had a death wish. Hmm typical linear fashion based attack that is meant to draw the eye from one to lead open to the other. Raido was a sensory, but it wasn't chakra he sensed, but in this case there was no need to use Yama's shared linked vision for this fight as he could sense the clone. However Raido decided to go with the flow. Years in Project: Rebirth and training he honed his natural speed and reaction to intense speeds, and in short range situation Raido9 could move faster than the human brain could process. In what appeared to be a quick blur of distorted motion Raido lowered his center of gravity using this gathered momentum and quick burst of speed he performed a Negativa. In Capoeira the negativa is used to negate attacks by going low to the ground on one's side using the leg closest to the ground tucked to the chest, the other extended. The extended foot in this case was used to attack the ankle of the Tsuki's planted foot negating her attack and removing her balance, with her foot in the air form her previous and taking in account her needed strength and momentum to throw a kick aimed to the much taller and wider chest of Raido, she would have zero recovery time to protect her base while in the middle of the attack, which was why Raido she used her shadow to ensure her attack had some measure of success, but there was one thing about the negativa that made it very much a great offensive tool to any practioner of Capoeira. With his arm supporting his body weight with the hand, and his upper arm instinctively protecting his face. He used his unnatural strength to create a twisting spinning motion which would allowed him to perform a wide arcing sweep kick that allowed his body full extension and alol 6 ft 5 inches of his body using this sweep kick were aimed to attack the clone who also in running with her duplicate was close in range enough to feel confident enough to allow one to attack and the other to wait for an opening. Tsuki was right. That stance did allow Raido to be prepared. Due to Tsuki's training and the fact that she wasn't human, she was able to see the attack coming but not avoid it. When she lost balance, she instinctively rolled on her shoulder, and she was soon back on her feet behind Raido. The clone quickly jumped back and the kick grazed the clones shirt. While the clone was in the air it made the seal of conformation then the clone took a deep breath the exhaled a powerful stream of air toward what would seem like it was directed toward Raido. When in fact the clone was hoping that the man would dodge it. Because behind Raido, the real Tsuki was weaving multiple signs with such speed it would seem like blur to the human eye. The signs she weaved was: horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. The real Tsuki took a deep breath the exhaled a giant fireball at Raido from behind. If Raido dodged the clones wind release stream technique it would hit the fireball which would increase the fireballs size by two. Seems she has great dexterity in combat, but she seems she is not paying attention as I thought she would. Raido mused among hs thoughts. Beyond being able to sense a person Raido was very in turn with his environment the main reason he studied it, it wasn't just spacing, positions, and distance he studied but the weather, the sounds and surroundings. Raido faced many different shinobi in his time, Whether it was the Sannoto Senju and his metal release, or Kaname Soga and his Natural Energy, Sigma Uchiha and his myriad of Nature Releases. At this point Raido had seen it all. After a while you begin to learn things about certain releases. Without needing to look Raido could hear and increased wind over his head which meant the Tsuki in the air used a Wind Release based technique, and the clone the Tsuki he could sense behind he he could feel the heat from her jutsu meaning it was a Fire Release or Lightning Release Based jutsu. Raido already had a hand planted on the ground so there was no need for wasted movements or flashy counters he channeled his chakra through his fingers tips which lit them ablaze and used Uchiha Flame Formation creating a barrier that protected Raido from all sides and from each incoming jutsu. Tsuki's Wind technique and Fire/Lightning based technique would land helpless into the burning embrace of the barrier he erected around his body. Raido stood completely up as he released the barrier after it protected him from both techniques. Raido flipped to the right away from the aerial clone and the dango shop going more into the open. As he landed back on his feet he once again called forth another black rod and threw it into the ground doing the exact same thing from before his motion form earlier and repeating the exact same phrase well but this time adding something new to it. "The best place to hide something is in plain sight, so keep your eyes on the prize" Raido X said as his flippant smile returned and went back to his swaying ginga stance. Lets see if she she puts me in the perfect opportunity to attack her. Tsuki noticed that the Raido once again inputed the black rod into the ground. Those rods must mean something ''Tsuki thought to herself. The easiest way is to find out is to use her clans Hiden jutsu to get a sense of his abilitess. Of course that would mean, she would have to get very close to Raido. But first she would have to get rif of one of those rods to see how he would react. The clone focused chakra it it's fist, allowing the clone to increase it's already great strength three fold. So that it was nine times stronger then a human, the clone then charged toward one of the rods and, when it was within distance it would try to break one of the rods by punching it. "You forgot to keep you eyes on the prize". Raido said as his grin widened he weaved together three hand signs quickly and used Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Raido began to spit large amounts of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that he fired with tremendous force they whistled and zipped into the air all looking to crash into the clone and her area. Raido fired off a considerable number of boulders and fired them so they dispersed over a wide range quick succession. Limiting the clones chances to dodge. Should she jump or dodge she would risk running into the ones that were flying after being fired o9ut widely, if she stayed where she was or ducked, she would be caught by the first fired salvo. If the clone opted to take to the sky she would run the risk of also running into the wide arc range of the Lava boulders. Regular defense would not be enough since the composition of the boulders were more than just rock, but molten rocks that can an melt through most objects with ease thanks to the Lava itself. However Raido intentionally left his flank open to the other Tsuki, and his hands were free after weaving the jutsu. Raido just hoped she wasn't the type to go for the easy bait in. Tsuki noticed that she was trapped, she ignored the bait and tried to think quickly. She could always take to the air and hover over the range of the jutsu, but that would give Raido the knowledge that she could fly. I cantt dodge the attacks, normal physical defense won't work. That leaves one thing'' Tsuki thought to herself. She quickly made the sign of the ram and took a deep breath then used Wind Release: Pressure damage. She exhaled a powerful gust tornado-like mass which is compressed at a very high density. Once it hit the first boulder wind pressure increased, resulting in a small blast. Tsuki purposely held back on the technique to save the dango shop but the blast was still strong enough to knocked away all of the boulders except two. One of the boulders grazed her shoulder and the other hit the clone head on, the clone immediately dispersed in a cloud of white smoke. Raido didn't think about the dango shop, but he lived a neutral lifestyle, while he would never purposely put someone in danger, he wouldn't go out of his way to help someone either, but Tsuki's action saved him the trouble of having to to deal with why there was no dango shop on this expressway. Thanks do the distance he was far enough away from the wind blast and he wasn't concerned about his own jutsu. "There's a saying that two's a company three's a crowd, or it takes two to tango". Raido said as he made no moves in any direction as he tightening his black gloves to fix their fit. "Those two quotes in mind I think its best if it was just the two of us, we don't need a third wheel here cramping our style". Raido said keeping his smile as while this was somewhat of a fight it was still for laughs so Raido kept the mood fun and entertaining. Raido repeated his actions from earlier and a long sharp black rod was made from hunder his wrist once more, but this time he threw it far by the wood area where the tree's meet the far end side of the path. "May I have this dance". Raido asked as he gave off a lazy bow in proper respect, "oh and since we are still technically in the Intros to each other, I never got what village you came from. Tsuki couldn't agree more, she couldn't concentrate when an innocent dango shop was close by. She would be more worried about the dango shop then the actual fight. Tsuki stood up straight and relaxed, when Raido spoke. When she heard Raido's question about what village she came from, she gave him a small smile and responded by saying: "I live in konohagakure, where do you live?" Category:Kasumi12346